Kiss-A-Ginger Day
by polybi
Summary: Zelena is alive. She's also lonely and depressed. But it IS National Kiss-A-Ginger Day, and someone is going to kiss that redhead! That's basically it. WickedWolf pairing, there will be girl-girl kissing and a couple of words and that's it. One shot. The usual disclaimers. Be kind.


_**One of those things I had to get out of my system. Just saw Bex on Hawaii Five-0. What they did with her character should have happened with Z.**_

_**WickenWolf pairing. Two women smooching and the occasional cookie-letter word. The usual disclaimers….**_

_**Feed the comment beast…**_

* * *

><p>She sat at the corner booth at Granny's, cradling a Diet Dr Pepper. She did not order any food. She just sat there, quietly. Morose. Staring at the wall.<p>

Villains had come and stayed in Storybrooke. The Snow Queen still runs the ice cream store. Cruella runs the dress shop. Ursula does pet rescue. Maleficent is a judge and is about to be married. Rumplestiltskin and his beauty are about to have a child, so are the Evil Queen and her Saviour. All the villains in Storybrooke have found redemption or love or both. All except one.

And that is why Zelena was sitting at the booth, flaming red hair falling down as a mess. She was told she was forgiven. Everyone now _says_ they loved her. But for whatever reason, Zelena didn't feel it. Even after she was given the pendant that magnified her powers back, she still didn't feel it.

And what made matters worse she didn't think she deserved it. She _knew_ she didn't. Not after a scheme that even she now called insane.

So now she sits in a booth, cradling a DIet Dr Pepper, as she had for the last ninety minutes.

Suddenly, like a whirling dervish, the waitress pops in, Ruby Lucas by name, Long black hair, longer legs, voluptuous lips, and senses honed from years of being a werewolf, Ruby delivers Zelena dinner. A full three course meal: Chicken soup, ribeye steak with green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy and butter, and Granny's trademark Strawberry Surprise cake.

Thing was that Zelena didn't order any of it. And she was very adamant in pointing it out to Ruby.

"Actually," responded Ruby, "This was Granny's idea. Granny and Regina's actually."

And as Ruby expanded on that, Emma, Henry. and Snow had a hand in it too. Along with Hook, Archie, Tink, four part-time flying bonobos, and half of Storybrooke, all who have noticed that the former Wicked Witch of the West had not eaten much in a few days. And they were worried. That's what people who love a person do.

"...and, believe it or not, people do care about you, Zee. After everything, people do care. Most people have done wicked things themselves, so they understand that you're trying. People. Care..."

"Ruby, I appreciate it, but I'm not hungry. And besides why would anyone care. I almost killed everyone...including you and I didn't even know you!'

"Zee, I ATE the man I loved. I have only fallen in love with two people in my life and I killed one of them."

Zelena looked Ruby, softening blue eyes meeting green, understanding what the waitress has gone through. The witch felt Ruby deserved all the love in the world. Zelena, herself...that was another story.

"I understand, Ruby, I really do...but after everything that has happened, there is no way anyone in this town, this world, _any_ world would want..._mffffff_..."

Zelena's statement was abruptly interrupted by the hands of Ruby clasping behind the witch's head, pulled the redhead's face towards hers until their lips crashed.

Zelena was startled momentarily, then slowly surrendered to the kiss, which became deeper, until black hair mixed with red.

Then, after several minutes, the two women come up for air.

With a look of wonder and astonishment, Zelena asked Ruby why?

"You know this is National Kiss-A-Ginger Day?"

"Kiss a _what_...?"

"A ginger. That what some people call a..._redhead_..." The last word was said as the wolf was caressing Zee's crimson locks.

A sly smile...something not seen on the witch in awhile...crossed her face. "Yes, I've heard of it. As a matter of fact that particular day is tomorrow..."

"I know. Thankfully, we can put this in a box, add something for me, grab some wine, poof over to your cottage...and, if you would like, I would be able to have a ginger to kiss in the morning..."

Zelena's smile turns into a smirk: "Well, if you wanted a smooch, you could have called that Blue Nun..."

"Now why would I want to kiss some fucking nun...when I can kiss you." Which she did again.

It was closing time anyway. Suddenly, Zelena was ravenous...and not just for werewolves. She devoured the dinner in front of her, and left a more-than-generous tip and a note asking Ruby to stop by Zelena's cottage after she gets off. Sure enough, there was a tall, sinewy vision of desire that knocked on Zelena's door.

And it wasn't too long that the Witch and the Werewolf were on a couch, both covered in a thick, red blanket, cuddling in each other's arms, trading kisses of various intensities.

"Rubes..."

"Yea Zee..?"

"Where did they get the name gingers?"

"Oh, I dunno? I guess calling redhead paprikas was too weird."

"Rubes...?"

"Yea Zee...?

"Shut up and kiss me..."

And she did...all in to the first hours of Kiss-A-Ginger Day...

**Finis**


End file.
